chapter 3: Keep Your Enemies Closest
by meloyelo
Summary: When the group is taken captive by Sesshomaru, what adventures will ensue on the path to his fortress? this is chapter 3 of Chapter 1: Born Again and Chapter 2: A Change of Heart, by meloyelo


Chapter 3:

Keep your enemies closest

The motley crew dutifully trudged along the thin path, chains clanking in time to their footsteps. Massive green beasts swiftly strode through the forest, eyeing their captives hungrily. Sensing the present mood, the white cloaked figure in front of the line spoke, "Not yet, you shall soon have your fill, but not now."

"I'm sure they aren't that hungry, all the crap you've fed them," retorted a figure plodding along angrily. He had long silver hair that gently flapped in the light breeze. He was wearing a loose, white shirt and baggy red pants.

"Now, now Inuyasha, that isn't very polite." Sesshomaru vaguely waved his hand toward the group, and every person's mouth was clamped shut with invisible gags. Miroku grabbed the thick cloth around his cursed hand, unraveling it to reveal the horror hidden underneath.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Miroku, somebody could get hurt." The demon's eyes flicked toward the silent girl stumbling behind him. Blood began to pour from the spot where her heart was. Sango collapsed, twitching painfully. Kagome, walking alongside Sesshomaru at his bidding, attempted to stifle a scream, which she did successfully, for Inuyasha's sake. Unable to speak Miroku immediately dropped the cloth around his palm.

"You seem to be having fun with Sango today, Sam." Kagome muttered bravely. Inuyasha tensed, his eyes pleading her to say no more. Sesshomaru turned on her.

"Unless you want me to toy with your lover. Do you want that?" Before she could answer, goblins dragged Inuyasha in front of her. He raised his hand, prepared to strike, when Kagome acted first. She pulled her arm back, and dealt a massive blow to the evil demon's family jewels (A/N: ouch! I am so bad!). He doubled over in pain. A smirk was hidden in his brother's eyes, but soon disappeared when Sesshomaru lashed out at her. He slapped her with such force, she was out cold immediately and thrown into the underbrush. As if on cue, Kirara shrunk, the chains too big around her legs, she leapt out and slashed at Sango's and Miroku's bonds. Sango instantly jumped up, Hiraikotsu in her hand, Miroku holding out his hand, partially unwrapped. Sesshomaru, his voice considerably higher than usual, threatened them, "Make one move, and she will die a most painful death. Such a shame, she had a nice scent." His claws lingered dangerously close to her exposed neck. Kagome was unaware of this action, for she was still unconscious. Every figure there froze, hardly daring to breathe.

"That's much better. There is no more need for restraints; we are very close to my 'humble abode.' I will keep the wench next to me, to prevent any other accidents. But leave my dear brother as he is." He reached over to stroke Inuyasha's cheek, but he pulled his head away from Sesshomaru's hand, which sliced where his hand once was. He snapped his fingers and Sango, Miroku, and Kagome could speak again. But, of course Kagome still lay on the ground. One burly goblin threw her over his shoulder, and the procession continued onward. Inuyasha struggled against the powerful chains, but, to no avail. The goblins flexed their claws menacingly.

"Leave him, I have plans for my dear brother." He growled in response to Sesshomaru's statement.

"So, where's your charming green friend, the one with the staff?" Miroku inquired.

"You're looking at him," Sesshomaru answered smugly.

"Clever. You duplicated him, and then enlarged him."

"No, the other way around."

"Interesting."

"While you two are having a pleasant conversation, Kagome is slung over the shoulder of a gruesome, smelly goblin," Sango interrupted.

"Excuse you, but I have a very strict cleaning regimen," every inhuman creature in the party said defensively.

"Would you prefer if I provided her with a different means of transportation?"

"How about I carry her?" Miroku pleaded.

"No. Kirara will carry her on her back." Sango interjected. Inuyasha grunted since no other forms of speech were available at the time.

"You expect me to trust you with your lover? You must be sadly mistaken."

"Kirara it is." Miroku admitted grudgingly. He pulled Kagome off the nearest Jaken, disgusted, and lowered onto the large form of Sango's cat.

The fortress came into view not longer after, gleaming magnificently in the bright sunlight.

"Here is your new temporary home. Enjoy it while it lasts. Or rather, while you last." Sesshomaru laughed a quiet, whispery laugh, which could be mistaken for the wind sighing in the trees. The difference between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was easily recognizable, whereas Sesshomaru was graceful and serene, a quiet force built up inside him, and Inuyasha was graceful, yes, but boisterous, a raging power longing to unleash its fury on anybody who terrorized his friends, and, of course, his sweet Kagome.


End file.
